If a user equipment currently operating on one access network supportive of both a CS (circuit switched) service and a PS (packet switched) service simultaneously or a network supportive of the PS service only moves away into another access network due to RAT (radio access technology) chance or CSFB (circuit switched fallback), the PS service (e.g., bearer) can be processed in a manner that the PS service is suspended, that the PS service is partially dropped, or that QoS (quality of service) is lowered.
In case that there exists another access network capable of handing over a PS service without causing damage to a user experience for the corresponding PS service, it is preferable that the PS service is handed over in the above situation. However, a related art wireless communication has failed to define an operation of handing over the PS service into another access network in the above situation.